


Query: Cardiac

by iluvnaruto1412



Series: Doctor/Radiographer AU - Query : Cardiac [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor AU, Doctor!Xiao Zhan, Doctors can't write imaging requests properly, Fluff, Lots of Cursing, Lots of bad medical jokes, M/M, Rad tech is so done, Radiographer AU, Radiographer!Wang Yibo, Whipped didi is best didi, except one, hospital au, medical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvnaruto1412/pseuds/iluvnaruto1412
Summary: Wang Yibo, 23 years old, radiography technician. He is so done at doctors either not writing enough or writing irrelevant shits in imaging request comments. Except for one Dr Xiao, who is his absolute favourite doctor. Yibo has never met the guy, but he could imagine a sweet old doctor who cares a lot about his patients and is also well-loved by the other staffs. Someone who has been a doctor for years, who actually knows what he is doing and is able to do his job well, unlike the rest of the morons in the hospital.One day Yibo finally bumps into the doctor, and oh no, he's hot.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: Doctor/Radiographer AU - Query : Cardiac [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699681
Comments: 46
Kudos: 523





	Query: Cardiac

**Author's Note:**

> AU written for my group chat friends who are absolute angels encouraging me to write this medical/slight cracky fic. I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I have no personal ties to any of the actors mentioned in this fanfiction, but I would love to watch these actors act together in a cracky but accurate medical drama. 
> 
> Any inaccuracies in any way shape or form are always warranted in fanfictions. 
> 
> Do not post this story in any other sites.

Wang Yibo heaves a heavy sigh as he stares at his monitor screen. Has another dumbass who somehow graduated from med school - at this point he has already given up on thinking about the intake criteria and graduation requirements for med schools - just ordered a chest X-ray, with a single note of _'query: cardiac'_?!?!

What is this dumbass thinking, ' _the radiographers and radiologists are going to look for the appendix in the chest X-ray otherwise.'_? Seriously? The most common indications for a chest X-ray would either be a cardiac or a pulmonary problem, which any self-respecting radiographers would be looking at in the first place. This dumbass could have included more important things, like the presenting complains, examination findings, provisional and differential diagnosis so that Yibo would actually know what to immediately focus on instead of wasting his time looking at the X-ray blindly; time he could have used to build more Legos.

_'Why don't we have more doctors like Dr. Xiao,'_ Yibo thinks with a grumble as he dutifully looks at the X-ray in front of him.

Dr Xiao, or Dr Xiao Zhan is Yibo's favourite doctor. He has never met the guy, but Yibo could imagine a sweet old doctor who cares a lot about his patients and is also well-loved by the other staffs. Someone who has been a doctor for years, who actually knows what he is doing and is able to do his job well.

Yibo always tackles radiography requests more enthusiastically when Dr Xiao is the one who requests them, because Dr Xiao would actually provide Yibo with what he needs. Relevant presenting complaints, past medical and family histories, clinical examination findings, as well as diagnosis. Has he emphasized that providing history, findings and diagnosis or several differentials is extremely important for radiographers to do their job well? One of these days Wang Yibo is ready to run to Switchboard, grab the PA system and shout for all the hospital to hear - _'Include patient history and your differentials in your imaging requests you twats!'_

Or maybe he should start crashing med school lectures and plays a recording of him indoctrinating the soon-to-be doctors into actually being competent in writing a proper imaging request. Yeah, maybe he really should do that.

Glancing at the clock, Yibo notes that his lunch break is on. Closing the current tab of chest X-ray, he flicks through the pending imaging requests. There is no urgent requests nor any requests from Dr Xiao. He should be able to have a peaceful lunch then, especially since Yin Zheng-ge should be arriving in a bit to cover any urgent requests.

Yibo stretches as he gets up from his seat. His only complaint about his job is that it is too sedentary. Otherwise, he absolutely loves his job. He does not need to play nice and talk to patients - who can often be very infuriating - but he could still do something to help sick people. Since he himself has been a sickly kid, he really appreciates everyone working in the medical profession and is glad to be able to join the workforce.

Whistling, Yibo grabs his phone and bounds to the cafeteria. Wednesdays are burger days, and he absolutely can't wait to get some of Mama Li's burger, which is even better than those found in restaurants.

As Yibo sits on the booth at the corner of the cafeteria, loud giggles fill the room. Yibo frowns as he is about to bite into his burger, because voices with such high pitches should be made illegal. Who's going to pay for his ear surgery when his tympanic membrane ruptures?

Yibo musters his best glare towards the incoming group. Judging by their appearances, it's a group of med students with a young doctor. A very attractive young male doctor. If Yibo has not developed an allergy towards doctors, he would probably already be devising a plan to get the hot stuff's number.

But sadly, cute guy is probably one of those dumbasses who somehow gets through the sieve of med school. _'Probably the one who writes - query: cardiac - earlier today,'_ Yibo thinks with a snicker.

Yibo quickly finishes his burger, because the cafeteria is too loud today. He would like to spend the rest of his break building more Lego models he has brought to the office and bitching about idiotic doctors who order wrong imaging modalities for simple textbook cases with Yin Zheng-ge.

When Yibo turns around after returning his utensils, he bumps into a nice, solid and warm chest. He sees a name tag skidding on the ground. It definitely is not his, because he absolutely hates wearing anything not functional.

_'My swipe card already has my name, face and role on it, and I clip it at the pen loop right on my chest. So why would I need another name tag, and a weird magnetic one that drops everywhere since I already have an ID?'_ He has made a lot of fuss over it to the exasperation of hospital management, who just lets him be since he is usually holed up in the radiography room anyway - _out of sight, out of mind_ , from stuffy managements who insist on the aesthetic of uniformity of wearing a name tag.

Yibo picks the name tag up, offering it to the person he bumps into and _oh_ , it's the handsome doctor.

"Thank you," the doctor says as he placed the name tag back on his chest.

Wang Yibo could only stare at the name reflected on the tag. _Dr Xiao Zhan._

"What the fuck?"

"Uh.. I'm sorry? Are you hurt, umm.. Mr Wang?" Xiao Zhan asks as a worried frown mars his handsome face. Has he done something so wrong to cause a stranger to curse out at him?

"Oh no, I'm fine, and oh sorry I was cursing. I just didn't think that my favourite doctor looks like you."

"Huh?" Xiao Zhan asks, dumbfounded. So he is this cute stranger - Wang Yibo's favourite doctor, and yet Wang Yibo doesn't know how he looks like?

"Ah. I'm Wang Yibo, rad tech," Yibo introduces himself. "And thanks for always writing imaging requests properly. You have no idea what kind of atrocities I have to see on a daily basis."

That causes Xiao Zhan to laugh. And that is the most lovely sound Wang Yibo has ever heard in his twenty-three years of life.

"So I have enough brownie points to offset bumping into you then?" Xiao Zhan jokes, lips curling up and eyes crinkling into a smile. And Wang Yibo thinks he needs to get an ECG stat because that smile goes straight to his heart. It is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in his life, and it includes premium limited edition collectable Legos and Dr Xiao Zhan's radiography requests.

"Definitely. You can crash into me anytime and I will thank you for it," Yibo responded dreamily before the realisation hit him. _Fuck_. He has just said it out loud like a creep.

Mortification set into his being as he could only look at Xiao Zhan in horror. Because Yibo is sure that he will; one - _lose his job_ , and two - _get a restraining order_.

Xiao Zhan looks at him owlishly, blinking a few times before erupting into peals of laughter.

"You're hilarious. Are you part of the Friday stand-up comedy club? I've never seen you and I always go when I can," Xiao Zhan asks as he wipes the tears gathering at the corner of his eyes.

Before Yibo could answer him, a pager beeps loudly. Both of them scramble to get their pagers, and Yibo shoves his back into his scrubs pocket when he sees that the page is not for him.

"Ah, I've got to go, I'll catch you around, Mr Wang!"

Yibo waves as Xiao Zhan runs towards wherever his pager asks him to go to, and his shoulders sag as he huffs out a relieved breath. He is saved by a pager from blurting out more stupid things, like, _'no, but I will go anywhere if you're there.'_

Yibo groans into his hands and runs a hand through his hair. He sucks and he's a loser, while Dr Xiao is handsome, smart, nice, tall and hot. Yibo's chance has evaporated just like that because he totally sucks.

\---

"Yin Zheng-ge," Yibo whines as he plops down on his seat and slumps on his table.

"Another ridiculous radiology request? Show me," Yin Zheng grins as he swivels his chair to face Yibo.

"It's not," Yibo says with a sigh, voice small.

"Hoo? So what's troubling our young prince? Have you finally find your beloved Dr Xiao and he turns out to be a bitter old man just like me? Shattering the final thread of your illusion that doctors are nice, decent human beings?" Yin Zheng asks as he wiggles his eyebrows at Yibo.

"No," Wang Yibo groans again. "I've found him and he's hot," Yibo says with a muffled voice as he buries his face on his arms atop his desk.

"Ooh, let me look him up," Yin Zheng rubs his hands excitedly as he types into Yibo's computer.

Yin Zheng expertly navigates through the hospital intranet and pulls up Xiao Zhan's profile. A handsome face pops up on Yibo's computer screen and Yibo could only sigh dreamily while Yin Zheng whistles.

"Hot damn, oh, and he's the ED registrar. That explains the range of his test requests."

"Hmm," Yibo could only hum his assent as he stares dejectedly at Yin Zheng.

"What? Did you accidentally insult him and tell him that he's probably a dumbass who orders a contrast CT first thing for someone with a suspected stroke because he doesn't know that he needs to rule out a hemorrhagic cause?"

"I told him that he could crash into me any time and I will thank him for it," Yibo murmurs as he looks away from Yin Zheng in shame.

"What? I can't hear you, you're too muffled," Yin Zheng says as he peers into Yibo's face.

"I told him that he could crash into me any time and I will thank him for it," Yibo repeats himself louder, not meeting Yin Zheng's eyes as the tips of his ears burns in shame.

Yin Zheng barks out a loud laugh, and when Yibo finally looks at his senior, he found Yin Zheng on the floor, shaking as he silently laughs his ass off.

Yibo takes the nearest cushion and chucks it square in Yin Zheng's face.

"I'd like to watch you do better in front of that pretty face, old man," Yibo huffs as he plugs in his earphone and starts attacking his work. He turns his music up to the highest volume and ignores the snorts of laughter still coming out of his friend.

\---

Yibo dreads having to step into the ED. He is usually excited whenever he is expected to go to the wards, because even though he absolutely hates talking to patients, mostly because he's awkward around new people and is terrible at small talks; the humanity aspect of medicine always grounds him, and motivates him to be better - quicker and more accurate.

But his stomach is flipping at the thought of seeing Dr Xiao again. He is of course, excited to get a glimpse of said man, but he still couldn't forget how utterly embarrassing he has been the day before. And it sucks.

It's a good thing that the requesting doctor is not _him_ so maybe Yibo can actually function and not have to resort to call Yin Zheng, who would be having a field day teasing and embarrassing him further.

After successfully securing a mobile AP X-ray, Yibo breathes a sigh of relief. He has done his job well without having to embarrass himself. As the bounce comes back to his step while wheeling the giant machine back to where it belongs, a familiar melodic voice calls out to him.

"Ah Mr Wang! Thank goodness you're here!"

Wang Yibo stops dead on his track as he takes in a deep breath. He turns around to the man calling him while chanting _'don't be an embarrassing creep,'_ over and over and over.

"I would please need a chest X-ray for a patient with chest pain. I'm sorry that I haven't taken her medical history yet, but I will definitely email you what you need to know for the X-ray report. I need to run for a MET call, but I'll get back to you ASAP! Please and thank you!" Xiao Zhan prattles quickly, and before Yibo could give him an answer, he is already gone, running after the MET nurses to wherever they're needed.

So Yibo does what is asked and goes back to his office. He counts today as a win, because he gets to see Xiao Zhan, listens to his voice and does not embarrass himself in front of the man.

\---

The two chest X-rays are normal. Yibo has finished writing his reports and sent them, and finds that he has nothing else to do. It is an unusually slow day, not that he is complaining, because it means that he has the time to build his Legos. But instead of reaching for his toys, Yibo's legs take him back to the ED. It is purely academic curiosity, he tells himself, and not because he wants to see handsome Dr Xiao again.

But Yibo knows himself well, so he stops trying to lie to himself. Although that is still the explanation he will give if someone asks why he is wandering around in the ED without needing to get any imaging done. After all, he has finished writing his radiography report before Dr Xiao is able to send him the relevant histories, so he is only there to find out on what is happening to the patient.

Yibo is disappointed when he could not see any sign of Xiao Zhan. But maybe it is a good thing that Dr Hotstuff is not around. Maybe being in the ED again is pushing his luck and he will blurt out a creepier, cringier, more embarrassing line that will land him in jail.

Looking at the patient’s bed, he finds the folder that corresponds to the bed number and picks it up. After confirming that it is indeed the right patient based on the name, age and patient number that he has briefly memorised; he flips it open.

_'Even his handwriting is nice,'_ Yibo swoons as he looks at the neat legible handwriting and the signature at the end of the page which confirms that yes, it is indeed Dr Xiao who writes the patient note.

"Ah Mr Wang! Thank you for the report, and I'm sorry that I wasn't able to send you the details in time," Xiao Zhan says sheepishly as he bows in apology.

Yibo nods back at Xiao Zhan while carefully schooling his expression and controls his breathing at Xiao Zhan’s sudden appearance. He hopes that the buzz of the ED hides how loud his heart is beating. "Ah, Dr Xiao, please don't apologise. I've seen how busy it was earlier today. It's good that it has quietened down since morning, right?"

Xiao Zhan looks horrified at Yibo's words, causing Yibo to frown. He hasn't said anything wrong or embarrassing so why is he..

"How could you say the 'q' word," Xiao Zhan whispers in horror, and when Yibo looks closer, he could see mirth dancing in Xiao Zhan's eyes.

"Right," Yibo says as he makes a show of clamping his mouth shut and mimes locking his lips with a key before throwing it away.

That earns him a laugh, and Yibo will fly all the way to France to learn how to mime from the best performer, if that could get him another smile from Xiao Zhan.

"Dr Xiao, could you please run through on how to look at brain CT and MRI scans again? We've forgotten how to do it," a group of students suddenly pops up out of nowhere, clamouring for Xiao Zhan's attention. Yibo manages to hide his scowl, but he glares at the group of girls nonetheless.

"Sure, let's go to one of the empty work stations," Xiao Zhan says easily. "Oh, and since there's a few of you, maybe we can split into two groups? I'm pretty sure Mr Wang over here would be happy to help since it's been a quiet day for him," Xiao Zhan winks at Wang Yibo as he says this, and Yibo.Wang.exe stops working and crashes.

The impromptu teaching session passes like a blur to Yibo. He is surprised that he actually finds himself enjoying teaching the students, but maybe it's because Xiao Zhan is sitting next to him and is talking and smiling at him throughout the session, and Yibo hasn't said any other embarrassing thing, so all is well in his book.

"So Mr Wang, will you be around again tomorrow? Maybe you can help us again? Or we can grab some coffee?" Says one of the girls as she twirls her hair around her fingers. The friends around her giggle at how forward she is being.

Yibo tries his best to not scrunch up his face. _‘Broken med school sieve’_ flashes through his mind, followed by Yin Zheng's mad cackles from one of their bitching sessions. Yibo could feel himself travelling to the future, and looking at the girl typing out _'query: cardiac'_ on a chest X-ray request, and shuddered. So Yibo could sacrifice some of his afternoons indoctrinating these future doctors on how to write up proper imaging requests, or suffer the consequences in a few years where he might even be tempted to yank his monitor off his desk and slam it to the ground, and then maybe beat it up with a bat, or smash it with an axe, whichever he can get his hands on first. 

"I think there's a fine line of asking for help and abusing said help," Xiao Zhan says evenly, a tight smile forming on his lips. "I think that's it for today, girls. Go home and read your textbooks, and go to radiopedia if you need extra imaging help," he speaks again as he logs off the computer. Yibo does the same and stands up, following Xiao Zhan.

The girls murmur some quiet thank-yous before leaving one by one, they are rattled by how unusually cold Dr Xiao is behaving.

"I'm so sorry about roping you in, Mr Wang. And also their behaviour. I'm sorry if they have made you feel uncomfortable," Xiao Zhan apologises when all of the students have left, as he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Ah, it's fine. I don't mind the teaching."

"Oh, that's good to hear. You are excellent in what you do, it will be a shame if you're put off of teaching because of their behaviour. Again, I'm sorry that they've made you feel uncomfortable."

Xiao Zhan must have misinterpreted his blank, thinking look as his look of distress. The shudder probably doesn’t help.

"You shouldn't apologise for something you have no control of," Yibo says with a frown. Before Xiao Zhan could rebut him, he continues, "also even if an apology is not the same as an admission of guilt, no one should be expected to apologise if they have not done anything wrong; because dumb fucks around the world just don't get this concept and they are quick to point fingers," Yibo huffs as he rolls his eyes. When he sees that Xiao Zhan is starting to smile, Yibo himself starts to grin. "Besides, I know where the code black button is, so really, don't worry about it."

That prompts Xiao Zhan to fall into peals of laughter, and soon both of them are cackling like madmen.

"Jokes aside, I should really repay you for your help. Can I please at least get you a cup of coffee for everything?" Xiao Zhan asks with what, a hopeful tone? Yibo must be imagining it, but he's not going to pass up on the opportunity.

"Sure, now?"

Before Xiao Zhan could answer, his pager beeps, and he groans in despair.

"When will you be free?" Xiao Zhan asks after looking at the page. It's just an admission notice so he has a little bit of time to talk.

"I get off at 5pm everyday."

Xiao Zhan groans again at that. He's always in the afternoon shifts and does not get off work till 8pm.

"Weekend?" Yibo asks hopefully, really hoping that he's not reading the signal wrong.

"Oh yeah. That'll be good. That'll be awesome," Xiao Zhan breathes as he flashes Yibo a smile so bright; and Yibo really needs to call up one of the nurses to stick those ECG leads in him, and make sure that he’s not in _vtach_. "Umm, here, this is my name card," Xiao Zhan says as he pulls out a card from his wallet. He writes down a string of numbers at the back of the card, gives it to Yibo and shoves his wallet back into his back pocket. "Let me know when you're free or if you have any place in mind, and I'll uh pick you up?"

"Yeah sure. I'll text you. You can take me wherever. As long as you’re there, I don't care," Yibo says, his mouth running off again without filter and his cheeks redden more than a tomato.

Xiao Zhan laughs, and as Yibo looks up, he sees some colour dusting those pretty, high cheekbones.

"I'll see you later then, Yibo."

"Yeah. See you, Xiao Zhan," Yibo replies, testing the way Xiao Zhan's name rolls off his tongue. It feels as nice as hearing his name rolling off of Xiao Zhan's tongue.

When Yibo is humming and dancing in the radiology room for the rest of the week, Yin Zheng does not say anything, but he does look at Yibo with a knowing look and some pride at the kid scoring a date. He absolutely can't wait to embarrass the hell out of Yibo in front of Xiao Zhan. He will be wearing a spy-cam all the time, because he is sure that the blackmail materials he would get will be worth more than gold.

**Author's Note:**

> Yin Zheng is here because I just love the motorcycle onii-san (ojii-san) a lot.


End file.
